logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
A3 Network/Programming
A3 Network is a children's channel airing various programming everyday. This article contains a list of all the programmes. The Jetanie version, the flagship channel, airs everyday from 4:00a.m. to 8:00p.m., and has a section called The Night Zone airing from 7:00p.m. A3 Network consists of a variety of shows for all types of children. The colour next to the programme's name determines the colour type the programme is. Green is used for pre-school programming, yellow is used for the general audience and red is for girl-targeted shows. For info on schedules: * A3 Network/Current Jetanie Schedule (weekdays) * A3 Network/Current Jetanie Schedule (weekends) Current programming * Blanche (2006-2008, 2015-present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2003-present) * Cotoons (2007-present) * Ellen's Acres (2006-2008, 2015-present) * Kipper (2003-2005, 2016-present) * Robokip (2016-present) * The Sweet Treets (1997-present) * Donkey Kong Country (2003-2011, 2016-present) * Gadget Boy (1997-present) * Mushroom Wars (2010-present) * Sonic Underground (1999-2011, 2016-present) * Super Mario World (1997-present) * Super Ted (2003-present) * The Werten Show (2009-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2008, 2015-present) * PowerGem (2003-present) * Pucca (2016-present) * Stereo Street (2008-present) * The Wizard of Oz (1997-present) Upcoming programming ''NOTE: Due to multiple fan rumours, this can never be classified as fact'' International programming The channels outside of Jetania airs some or all of these shows, as well as all of the Jetanie programming. * Angel's Friends (????-present) (Red) * Sandokan (????-present) (Yellow) * Simba, The King Lion (????-present) (Green) * Dinofroz (????-present) (Yellow) * Virus Attack (????-present) (Yellow) * Jasper (????-present) (Green) * Archibald (????-present) (Green) * Elias: The Little Rescue Boat (????-present) (Green) * Bertha (????-present) (Green) * The Raggy Dolls (????-present) (Green) * Tomorrow's Nadja (????-present) (Red) * Lazy Lucy (????-present) (Green) * The Wiggles (2005-present) (Green) * The Qpiz (2015-present) (Red) * Jar Dwellers SOS (2015-present) (Yellow) * Sooty (2015-present) (Green) * Monk The Little Dog (2010-present) (Yellow) * Pixel Pinkie (2012-present) (Red) * Sparkle Friends High Score! (????-present) (Yellow) * Mermaid Melody (????-present) (Red) * Serial Stuff (2013-present) (Yellow) * Bumble and Friends (2002-present) (Green) * Inspector Gadget (2015 TV series; 2015-present) (Yellow) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) (Red) * LoliRock (2016-present) (Red) Former programming This list is not complete. Shows in italics still air in Czech Republic and Slovakia. * Aladdin * Bagpuss * Blockle * Bod * Bomberman Jetters * Captain N: The Game Master * Countryballs: The Animated Series * Everybody's Here * Gogo's Crazy Bones: Metropolis Mayhem! * Growing Up Creepie * Inspector Gadget * Kirby * Ninja Warrior * Pine: The Amazing Block of Wood * Sonic Boom * Sonic X * Story Makers * Takeshi's Castle * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Fat Crat * The Incredible Dennis the Menace * The Littles * The Shock Block * The Super Duper Sumos * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * Totally Spies * UB * Ying Yang Yo Notes * Robokip, Mushroom Wars and Stereo Street are represented in Czech Republic and Slovakia with a white logo. * Mushroom Wars and Super Ted do not air on the channel in Poland. Category:A3 Network